


Moth to a Flame

by Jasemine98



Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: Comfort, Confusion, Drama, F/M, Hopeful, Humor, Hurt, Life - Freeform, Living, Love, Romance, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:07:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26898673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasemine98/pseuds/Jasemine98
Summary: Kane didn’t really understand why he felt this way about her. He was always an introvert, but he could get her off his mind most days. It was a innocent crush. What happens when she doesn’t deny him. This is the story of how Kane and Lita began their affair.
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Kane slowly walked towards his locker room. His body was tired and weak from the strain of the match he'd just won. The Big Show and Vicera were his punishment for choke slamming Vince McMahon's wife. He was one hundred percent sure that he'd have another match that was made for him to look the next week. He took it with stride though, never complaining of what he should and shouldn't be owed anymore. Mostly because he figure it out. The McMahon's hated him just as much as he'd hated them. Vince made sure to complicate his life even before his unmasking. He was never the first choice and there was always a catch to everything that he was offered. Everyone though he was mental incompetent in those days. He highly doubted that it changed much since then. Without the mask he felt naked, like everyone could see inside his soul. They could see his dislike for himself and the envy he held in his heart at the things that had that he could never imagine having.Kane was reminded of it every single day he he lived. He was a seven foot, antisocial freak. Never relishing in anyone's company. So why was he feeling so desperately alone these past few days? He couldn't help but walk past Goldust and Terri, who were getting dressed for their match. They looked happily invested in one another. 'That's something I'll never have even if I begged for it.' Kane thought to himself as he watched Terri kiss Goldust on the cheek, laughing when she got the paint on her face in the process. Kane pulled the black towel lower to cover his face when they noticed him looking towards them. 'What would someone like me do with love?' Kane chuckled a bit before dismissing the subject. He was nearly to his locker room when he stopped dead in his track.The redhead that he'd taken an interest in was walking towards him, most likely just passing by the get to wherever it was that she was going to. Kane never really understand his sudden interest in Lita. He figured it was just a passing fascination like he'd had with Tori. 'No this feels different. There's something about her I just can't get her out my mind.' It was as if the entire world began to go in slow motion. He watched as she pulled her hair behind her ear, looking down at some papers in her hands. She had on makeup like she always did before a match. He thought she looked just as good without it though. Her attire was what always did it for him though. She was wearing a black and red plaid skirt with a chain going though the loops until it eventually hung down. Her top matched it with fishnets going down her stomach stopping just before her belly button and revealing a belly button piercing. The thing that usually made his mind lose it was the matching thongs that she wore along with almost every outfit. She was always trying to stand out from the other women, and she definitely got him to notice if no one else had. Kane could feel his heart flutter when she looked up at him and give him a smile, not knowing what he did to him when she did that. Then she was gone just like that. He didn't dare look back, knowing that he was looking at something that he just couldn't have. He paused at his door, turning his head to take a peek anyhow. His gulped hard when he saw the red thong coming out just enough from her skirt. He suddenly felt dizzy, like he'd just ran out of air to ventilate his lungs. Kane quickly scurried inside, closing the door and locking it before taking a seat and breathing.'What the hell is wrong with me? Every time I see Lita I nearly has a damn panic attack. I'm such a fucking creep.' Kane stated to himself. He slapped his face to calm himself down, feeling his heart still beating like crazy. He didn't really understand that feeling he got when he was close to her. He'd never had the problem before when he was around a woman. Probably because he'd never been attracted to them before, it was always a professional obligation when he had to be around a woman. Except of course when he choke-slammed Linda McMahon. Kane smiled a bit at the thought of it. He was tired of being controlled. He wanted to be able to control something in his life and suddenly he saw her in his way. He did what he did before he could thing about it, but for some reason he didn't regret it. He only wished it was McMahon that he'd done it to instead. Kane heading into the shower after he felt like he was calmed down enough. He tried not to see her when he close his eyes, but it never worked. He had an overactive imagination and he hated it right now since he was picturing her naked and smiling at him like she had just minutes prior. He hadn't become aroused before by a woman. It was the exact reason that Tori had gone around telling everyone that he was broken down there. She'd embarrassed him, but he didn't think that his connection with her was sexual. He hadn't been sexually attracted to her at all. Instead, he was much more interested in having a connection with someone like a normal person. At that time in his life, he just wanted to be normal. He remembered the way she acted after he'd taken off his clothes like she asked him to, how upset she'd gotten about it. At the time, he didn't understand what his body was expected to do. He didn't feel that way about her, and maybe that was what pissed her off the most. She wanted to be the first one to seduce the freak and call him a pervert and whatever else it was. Kane could feel the embarrassment coming back to him, even after the years that passed. He'd never gotten close to another woman before like that. He was still a virgin at his adult age. He wanted to feel that connection with someone desperately. Kane looked at his aroused member, not understanding why it worked now but it didn't back then when he needed it to. Kane got dressed and heading out of the building. He was surprised to see Lita standing there all by herself when he exited. Kane was always the last one to leave the arena usually. He hated the roaming eyes that followed home everywhere he went now even more than before. Kane was about to leave her there, but watched her put her cell phone up to the sky as if she didn't have any signal. He decided it would probably not be a good thing to leave her all alone in the middle of the night. Kane gulped hard, heading towards Lita slowly. "Do you need a ride?" He asked. He noticed her jump from his deep, rugged voice suddenly interrupting the silence if the night."Umm, I don't know." She replied, seeming nervous by his presence. Kane was somewhat saddened to have noticed this. Perhaps he was foolish to think about her in the ways he had. "Okay." He stated before beginning to walk away. "Wait!" Lita called behind him. "I guess I'm kinda being irrational." "Huh?" Kane said, looking over his shoulder at her, confused. "It's just that ... I'm a bit hesitant -""Because of who I am?" Kane asked. He grinned a bit at her expression, knowing that he was right. "I don't hurt women internationally." Kane stated, kicking himself for saying that."Really?" Lita lifted an eyebrow at that, reminded of him choke slamming Linda only a few week prior."I was only offering. We're going to the same place and I just thought that maybe you're want to go there sooner than later." He shrugged. "Your choice." He watched her take a moment to think before grabbing her bags off the ground and following him. Kane silently smiled, his heartbeat quickening.Once they were inside Kane's struck, Lita seemed relaxed and somewhat tired. He couldn't stop glancing at her occasionally as he drove. She was so gorgeous to him. He couldn't stop himself from stealing glances even if he wanted to. Lita seemed to notice."What? Do I have something on my face?" She asked. Kane grinned before shaking his head no and feeling flustered by her making direct eye contact with him for those few seconds. He didn't know what to say to her so he stayed silent. It was Lita who actually began speaking. "I guess you're not so bad afterall.""I am." Kane replied, kicking himself once again for saying the wrong thing. He was just used to not talking to people. This was out of character for him. He heard her began to laugh her she spoke again."What is that, a defense mechanism?" She asked. He didn't know how to respond. "You don't talk to people much is see. That must be lonely." Kane snapped her head toward her, gulping before he licked his lips and answered."I guess." "Well, just so you know, you can be lonely even when you have someone there." Lita looked at her finger, fumbling with them. "I don't understand." Kane replied."Never mind." Lita gave him a forced smile that made him a bit upset for some reason. He had not right to pry into her personal life, but he couldn't stop himself for asking."I want to understand." Lita smiled at his response."It's not anything that I should be telling anyone.""Who will I tell?" Kane asked rhetorically. She knew that he was right."I just, I think that Matt and I are growing apart. We don't talk to each other and he's always angry or something. That was the whole reason I didn't have a ride to the hotel actually. I just feel like he doesn't care about me anymore." She replied honestly, feeling good to have someone listen to her. "Oh." Kane bit his lip. "Well, I've never been in a relationship, but if I felt that way I guess I'd just be alone." Lita snapped her head to look at him. "You've never been in a relationship, Kane." Lita could see his face redden for her question. "Well you're not missing anything." She replied. "Love is painful. Not for the weakest of hearts." She joked."Actually I umm -" Kane could feel his mouth not want to fix to say the words. "What is it? You can tell me." Lita said. Maybe their conversation had gone too far, but she'd encouraged him to continue. Even though it was something he knew nothing about."I umm- I - I am interested in you, Lita." Kane could feel his heart thud excessively hard now. 'What the hell did I just say? Oh fuck! No, no, no.' He regretted it already. He should have said that. He noticed how silent she'd suddenly gotten. He balled his fists, hating himself even more."I think you're pretty interesting too, Kane." Lita replied. Kane was surprised to hear that. "Huh? I'm interesting to you?" He stopped on break suddenly after hearing it. His heart pounding. "Yeah. I always found you interesting even before you lost the mask. I guess you're just really intimidating in a way.""Yeah. Sorry." "You know what. Here's my number." Lita wrote it down on a piece of paper and placed it in his hands. "That's my cell phone number. I don't give it out to everyone. But maybe we can keep talking and get to know each other. It will have to be our secret that." "Okay." Kane nodded in agreement. They made it to the hotel a few moments later. Kane let her go in before him so no one would think anything was going on with them. She probably had enough problems and didn't need any rumors going around. Honestly, Kane was just sitting there looking at the phone number she given him. He read it over and over again, memorizing it. Now all he needed was a phone.


	2. Chapter 2

Kane felt out of place walking into the huge Walmart in Colorado. He'd never actually been inside a Walmart before since he found that too many people were lurking around. It made him feel extremely uncomfortable, but he was here on a mission. He had to buy a phone. He never really made it a thing to stay in constant contact with people. The only person he usually called Taker sometimes, but he was off doing business with his new girl toy. Kane felt so out of place walking among the people in the store. He looked up at the signs and followed them until he made it to the electronics. There were televisions, video games, computers, and a vast amount of various things he'd never had to pleasure of seeing in such a high demand. Even so, he made his way over to the phones that were laid about on the counter. He attempted to pick one up but then realized it had some kind of line to it to prevent theft. Kane moved it around before looking at the price of it. 'This little shit is seriously two hundred dollars.' Kane eyed it in disbelief. 'It must be able to cook dinner and wash the clothes.' He joked in his head before setting it down and scanning the phone beside it. This one was bigger. He tried to flip it over but noticed that it slid open instead to reveal a small keyboard. Kane lifted his eyebrow at the feature, mesmerized."Do you need help with anything, sir?" Kane looked up to see a man eagerly smiling towards him. The man's positive attitude was making him want to just walk away and forget it. But he didn't."I am trying to get a phone." He said."Do you know what kind you're looking for?""I don't want anything to expensive since they all are used for the same thing." Kane shrugged. The nerdy man seemed to be distressed from his comment."I assure you that they all have different features." The man began. He took Kane on a evolutionary trip by just taking about phone. Kane definitely saw why he got the job, but he was becoming annoyed by the man wasting his time with all the conversation when he could have already been gone. The man seemed to notice Kane's annoyance. "Sorry about that. I get a bit excited when I speak about technology." He looked up to see the big man nearly ready to beat him to a pulp. "Umm - how about this one? It's a popular model and really cheap compared to the newer models. Kane nodded, picking up the phone and admiring it's features. He was finally getting somewhere now.A few minutes later, he walked into his hotel room throwing down the bag onto the bed. He sat down in the desk chair and was determined to figure out how the little device worked. He eventually got good enough where he could put Lita's contact in his phone. He wrote out a text, slowly but surely. He felt his heart skip when he saw the message was sent.Lita's breathing was steady as she ran on the treadmill. The sweat was running down her face as she hit her second mile. She found that one of the most important things was cardio. It did wonders for your body on the inside, even if you didn't see it on the outside when you wanted to. She grabbed her towel and quickly rubbed it across her forehead before placing it back on the side of the treadmill. She continued running, turning up the rock music on her mp3 player. She eyed to news that an elderly lady was watching as she used the bicycle. She couldn't help but smile when she saw the woman breath hard as if she was tired from the easy workout. Lita hoped that she would still be in shape when she was older. Scientifically, she knew that her body would start going down - as people referred to their body's hormone level lowering. She couldn't actually see herself not working out in some kind of way in her life. Lita continued to run until she finally made it to her goal, three miles. She wasted no time clicking to button to stop the treadmill. She was breathing hard, trying to catch her breath. She went over to her bag, squatting down to take a sip of water from her bottle. She had a habit of checking her phone after she was away from it for an extended period of time. Matt had messaged her, apologizing for that night he'd left her alone. She had to get her own room this time since she didn't want to get into it with him. She made sure to tell McMahon to inform the hotel to avoid giving it out to people. It must have worked since Matt hadn't came knocking on her door since she'd gotten here. She moved down the message list, messaging back Tracey, a good friend of hers who worked backstage, Jeff Hardy, and Ivory, who'd been asking her to train with her while they were in Colorado. She was surprised to noticed a number that she didn't know. It wasn't a surprise to get an unknown text or two from a few random fans who somehow got her number, but when she saw the name of the send inside the message, she almost dropped her phone. She'd honestly forgotten that she'd given Kane her phone number. He'd took so long to message her that it slipped her mind. She messaged back and began packing her bag, only to hear her phone ringing a few seconds later."Umm - Hello?" She answered."Sorry. I didn't try to call. My fingers are too big for the buttons I guess." Kane seemed genuine in his answer. "I'll let you go." Lita didn't know why she didn't just let him hang up. Maybe she was just desperate for someone to listen."No it's fine. I'm done with my workout actually. I'm about to head up to my room." She said, fumbling to get her bag on one shoulder."That's cool. I haven't gone to the gym just yet." He replied. "I suppose you beat me to it." She noticed him chuckle."Yeah I did." She laughed back. "It helps me keep my mind clear I guess.""Yeah."They spoke for a while until she made her way to her room. He'd made her laugh again on the phone as she was opened her room door. That was probably why she hadn't noticed Matt walking up behind her until he touched her. It made her scream. She held her chest when she realized it was only Matt. She almost forgot she was on the phone with Kane when she saw him. She brought the phone back up to her ear."I'll talk to you later.""Yeah. Okay." Kane responded. She could hear the disappointment in his voice before she hung up. She set her attention on Matt who was standing there in front of her now after a week or so of them not speaking to one another."Who were you talking to?" He asked. Lita rolled her eyes, annoyed by his question."You don't seem me in more than a week and that's the first thing you ask me, seriously Matt?""You can't expect me not to ask when you're giggling all the way to your door.""Here you go with the jealously again. This has been going on for too long and it's really pissing me off." She finally said. It had been something she was keeping to herself for a while. She didn't know why, but Matt had began to become jealous of everything that occurred in her life. Even if it was just as small as her speaking to a guy who she had a storyline with. It was ridiculous."You're pissing me off too. Why would you tell McMahon to not tell me where you were? What did I really do to you?""Really? You left me all alone in the middle of the damn night. In a empty parking low night I add! I was going to have to walk home if wasn't for -" Lita stopped herself from saying the name, knowing it would just make the situation worse. "It doesn't even matter. It's too late to change anything that happened now.""Come on, Lita. I was upset. I did something that I shouldn't have out of anger. You have to forgive me eventually.""No, I actually don't." Lita gave him a sarcastic grin before turning to attempt to open her door again. She was surprised when she felt Matt grasp her hand too tight. "Ow. Stop it!" She tried to move away from him, but he was stronger than her."You're my girlfriend. You're not breaking up with me if that's what you think. We can fuss all day, but I'm not letting you just leave me like we don't have anything." Matt was persistent. "I'll leave you alone for now, but get over it already. You can't have your way all the time." He pointed to her harshly with his other hand before letting go of her arm. She rubbed it as he walked away down the hall."Fuck." She whispered as she made sure he'd gone before she opened her door. Lita showered before grabbed her phone again. Messaging Kane this time.Kane was surprised when she asked to come up to his room. He usually got a room far away from the roster since he didn't get along with many of the wrestlers. He felt somewhat guilty for her having to come up so many floors. Kane didn't know what he was supposed to do considering he'd never had a woman alone with him like this. He put on his black sweat pants and a white tee shirt, considering it rude to be too underdressed. He went to the television, desperately trying to find something interesting on the channels. He heard a knock on the door before he could though. Kane felt his heart beat quicken when he turned the doorknob and opened the door. She was standing there in black shorts and a Nirvana tee shirt on. She had multicolored slippers on her feet, giving him a shy smile as he moved back to allow her inside. He was trying to find what to saw as he closed the door, locking it. He gulped hard, not expecting anything like this to happen in a million years."I'm sorry to randomly pop up like this." Lita apologized. "I guess I just need someone that I can talk to without getting my business spread everywhere." Kane felt somewhat disappointed that she was only there to vent like she had in his truck that night."I don't mind." Kane partially lied. He wasn't very interested in anything that had to do with Matt actually, but he didn't what her to feel uncomfortable knowing that."I don't really know what to do. He found my room somehow." Kane looked confused as her saying that. He thought they were rooming together like always. She noticed. "I haven't spoken to him since that night he left me in the parking lot.""Oh." Kane responded. He honestly care about how she felt, but he didn't really want to hear it. "I still say why not just end it if you're not happy anymore. Relationships are supposed to be fun and enjoyable right? You don't seem to be enjoying my it."Lita looked at him in disbelief. She wished it was that easy. But it wasn't. They'd been together for so long that it would be weird to not have him around. She doubted that they could just be friends."I can't just do that." Lita sat down on the bed now."Why not?" Kane asked, not understanding."He would be even more pissed.""Why care about what he thinks when he doesn't care about any of your feelings." Kane found himself asking her. He felt somewhat guilty for not actually having experienced a relationship for himself. Who was he to be giving her any advice? Kane went over to her, sitting on the bed beside her. He ignored to television as he spoke again. "Everyone should be happy." He said, catching her eyes in his before looking away. "I guess." Lita didn't respond after that.They left the subject for awhile, finding a movie on the television and ordering room service. They joked and laughed about the movie as they ate. When they were done eating, Kane moved the dining table outside of the door with the dirty dishes on it. They were drinking the left over alcohol from their dinner as they continued to watch the movie. Kane felt weird and out of place with someone actually being so close beside him. He looked over to see her sipping the alcoholic beverage and laughing again at the movie. He was admiring her when she looked back at him. He didn't know why he did it, but she didn't stop him when he leaned over and placed a kiss on her pink, juicy lips. Instead, she kissed him back, plucking her touch between his lips catching him by surprise. He opened his eyes at that, noticing that hers were close and she was flushed now. He closed his eyes, enjoying the kiss until it was over much too soon. She didn't say anything, just stood up and began to remove her top. Kane felt like he was frozen as he watched her undress. She slowly took off her bra then began to pull down her shorts and underwear. Kane refused to turn away, mesmerized by the tones that slid along every curve she had. He returned the favor, taking off his shirt, sweat pants, and boxers. She walked slowly between his leg and began to kiss him again, more forward this time. She set the rhythm and bit his lip as she drew back. Kane didn't know what he was supposed to do or say. 'Should I stop her? No. This is what I wanted, what I dreamed about.' He slowly placed his hand on her shoulder, gently running down them like he'd never seen skin before. She hadn't taken her eyes off of him as he explored her."You act like you've never had sex before." Lita grinned."I haven't." Kane said, catching her off guard entirely. He was being way to honest. It had to be a joke, right?"You've never used that thing." She looked down at his much larger than average member."No. I've never even been naked in front of a woman, well - not intentionally." Kane replied honestly."So what they said a long time ago was true.""About my dick not working, no." Kane placed her hand on his member, getting pleasure from her simple touch. It stiffened instantly, making her regret what she'd said since it was much larger fully erect. "But about me being a virgin, yes." He smiled when she shivered as he explored her breasts, noticing her nipple was sensitive. He rubbed the piercings that she saw on her nipples.   
"Theses are nice." Kane stated. "I've never heard of anyone getting these pierced."  
"You haven't? It's becoming every common now actually I think." He flicked her nipple, making her purr quietly. She bit her lip, watching him figure everything out on her.  
"Can I?" Kane seemingly asked permission before he did anything that she possibly didn't want. He heard about women screaming bloodily murder when they weren't sure about this from his brother. But it seemed they both wanted this. She wasn't running from him at all. He liked that. Someone who wasn't afraid of him. "Yes." Lita replied. Kane pulled her closer, pulling her legs over his waists so that she was straddling his lap now. He could feel his member under her sex which was warm and the small amount of hair rubbed against it, tickling. He took her nipple between his lips, suckling them hard as he watched her throw he head back in pleasure. They tasted like pennies, but he didn't mind it. He didn't know it would have that much of a response from her. He did the same with the other one before repeating it over and over again. Lita began kissing his neck suddenly, making him groan aloud from the unfamiliar sensation."That feels good." Kane whispered. She continued to lick and nip as his neck, leaving a map of marks where she was. Kane allowed his hand to roam down be backside before he quickly moved them back up her back, still unsure of himself. Her felt her hand move his large ones back down on her ass."I don't mind." She said, flustered. He rubbed her as she began to suckle on his nipples now. It made him realize why she enjoyed it so much. He couldn't hide the pleasure from her as he groaned once again. He was in awe when she rubbed down his shaft, getting his pre ejaculation on her belly when she moved it between them from under her sex. He watched as she positioned it between her hot folds, not sure he was ready for this ever after years of yearning for this type of connection with someone. He saw her wince as she tried to sit down on his sick. "Don't hurt yourself." Kane stated, warning her. He rubbed her hair back from her eyes, seeing how extremely aroused she was now. "It'll fit, don't worry." She slowly attempted the slide down his shaft, winced and pulling out again. Kane watched as she placed some saliva on his tip before trying again. This time it went in with some resistance. The initial insertion past the tip of his penis felt amazing, but when she made it all the way down his shaft and was sheathed fully on top on him, it felt like heaven on earth. "Don't move yet." Lita whispered, kissing him again which only made him want to feel her even more. He didn't have to wait too long though because she began to grind in his shaft slowly. He closed his eyes, grabbing the sheets on the bed behind him. This was a new and amazing feeling. He moved one hand to hold onto her, pushing her further back where his dick when deeper."Oh fuck, Lita." Kane whispered, as his face began to feel hot from watching her in such a vulnerable position. She seemed to be enjoying herself as she threw her head back and moved in circles with him inside of her. He could feel her walls tightening and clenching him with each movement. There was only so much he could take. Kane pulled her close to him as he stood her up, unable to take her slow movements anymore. He pushed her back against the wall that was behind them placing his hand on the wall and the other on her ass to keep her paced with his thrusts, making sure she couldn't run away. He took her lips in his as he hungrily drove inside of her repeatedly. It was a new feeling, an amazing, joyous experience. Something that he didn't think he'd even get the feel before in his life. He could feel himself drawing closer to release just as she buried her head in his shoulders and sucked on his shoulder more."I want you to be mine, Lita." Kane declared as he felt her clench him."Yes, Kane!" Lita moaned loud. "Kane!" She screamed as he gripped her ass with both of his hands and clenched his eyes closed as he pounded into her until he felt his released. He pushed into her one last time, deep and hard, groaning like an animal as he spilled his seed into her.He balanced himself with one of his hands as they came down from their high, panting. She was still holding on to him tight as if she didn't want to let him go. Kane didn't mind it really. He decided that he liked it in fact. He withdrew himself out of her, feeling his hot seed spill out slowly. He felt his legs wanting to give out so he decided to head over to the bed. She still refused to let him go for some reason. He wrapped his arms around her as they allowed the cool air to sooth their sweaty skin. They were both just breathing as they held one another, until Kane spoke."Do you regret it already so much that you can't face me?" He question her quietly."No." She responded. "I just never had someone make me feel like that before. It was - overwhelming and wonderful at the same time." Lita replied, making him smile at her response."This can be our secret." Kane decided. "I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to.""Yeah, that would be good." Lita said, finally looking towards his mismatched eyes. "But I really don't care anymore. If we tell someone it will just have to be at a good time for me." She said before laying her head onto his chest. Kane was even more surprise to hear that more than anything. He didn't expect her to be so forward unless this was exactly what she'd came here for. Was it her plan to end up in bed with him tonight? Kane let the thoughts scatter around his until he felt her lips on his once again. She gave him a tender kiss before closing her eyes after getting comfortable.What was supposed to happen now? Would she leave Matt for him?


End file.
